User talk:Anisa s
Welcome! Hey, it's Jennifer First thanks again for making this page. I'll like to start putting up things since the test and essay are due next, next week. Since Chris but a block on this I'll like to get permission since my hands are cold and I feel like typing relly fast. o(≧∀≦)o (Foohyjenny 21:33, October 15, 2009 (UTC)) I'm cold and jittery too XD I'm gonna try to keep stuff organized and help edit. I haven't looked at unit 1 yet but I might have some useful stuff. Colllllld I already started with the American rev notes. Edit: I did the notes for 10/06/07 but i stil haven't done the homework. Others can add onto what I wrote or fix it. Baptist war Hey, shouldn't make a separate page for this like the Haiti reading? That way the document would be like a separate thing. Well, we could put the link for the baptist war page on the unit 3 hw page, ok? SLin3 21:54, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry When I was putting up the notes ofr 11/10/09 it kind of went to the top of the page above the ones that where fron October. To whoever you are To everyone else: Sorry about the fact that someone added profanity to the website, its ok though i changed it back : ) Here's a message to you, that would answer some of your questions. I don't understand why you would mess with the work I'm trying to do to help. So I blocked you. How? Well I have that power. Although I don't have a screen name ? I blocked the IP address HA HA I changed the site from school, you blocked the school! No, I've prevented any anonymous people from contributing at that location or creating an account from the location, anyone with a valid acccount can still use this there. What if I create an account from somewhere else I'll block it, and if you change it again anonymously I'll block your IP address, (Hint: Its not good for me to know your IP address I can figure out where you live and who you are). If you are just someone here who wanted to pull a prank please find something else to do, I know that you had to edit within 7 and 8 AM on 1/14 at school (Yes, the wiki tells me when its edited!), get some more sleep or something. If you have something against the teacher, he has nothing to do with this site, me and anyone else here is just trying to pass and do well. Why is this message on the talk of your own page? Because you'll probably click my name to write on my page after you have found out I have blocked you to say something about it, I imagine consisting of you calling me probably a prude or something worse. Seriously, please leave this site alone if you aren't going to use it well : ) THANK YOU Anisa s 22:39, January 14, 2010 (UTC) whoa I smell jealousy! somebody's hating on your website?! that means you're doing a good job. I'm proud of you Anisa!! SLin3 01:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Um, hi. I'm kind of new at posting things on online. I was wondering, is there a button to add color to certain things (like cells in charts?) Also, if I do decide to take AP US next year, I might start trying to help add new stuff instead of deciding to post everything last-minute ( I had my own reasons). Anyway, if anybody is reading this, you can look at the last-minute things I post up, but I doubt they'll be useful since they were kind of last-minute. Have fun. OhLookIt'sJoyce (Joyce C.) 01:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC)Joyce...? Watcha gonna do with this site now that the worst has passed? (We can also post ext crd assignments when they come but what else?) SLin3 22:04, May 19, 2010 (UTC) What We Can Do With This Site We can post AP US stuff on when the school year starts ^&^ that geography test wasnt it on monday? SLin3 20:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the test is on Monday (not on Friday, which I wish it is) 22:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC)OhLookIt'sJoyce (Joyce C.) changing name and url idk if it's worth it but we can change them if we contact wikia staff altho it's no biggie SLin3 19:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC)